Masato Tsutamune
is an actor, stuntman, suit actor, and member of Japan Action Enterprise who has served in various Toei tokusatsu productions. He also participated in the Sentai parody films . Filmography TV series *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' (2008-2009) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009-2010) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010-2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011-2012) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012-2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013-2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (2014-2015) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015-2016) *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' (2017-18) - Scorpio, Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou, Kukulga *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' (2018) - Pick-up artist (Number 24: Promise to Return Alive) *4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! (2019) - Ryusoul Green *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-2020) - Ryusoul Green *Mashin Sentai Kirameiger (2020-2021) - Kirama Yellow Film *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' (2009) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' (2010) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' (2010) Auxiliary *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' (2011) *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' (2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends'' (2014) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'' (2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie'' (2015) *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (2015) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' (2015) V-Cinema *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' (2011) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' (2013) *''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' (2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' (2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams'' (2015) Net Movies *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers'' (2013) Stage *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' "Passionate friendship! Justice of drift power triggered !!" "Grand Prix Final! True face of the warrior last run !!" "Goodbye Sky theater! Passionate think I Revive !!" *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Shinken Green) "It Kenzan !! in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Theater G Rosso" "Shinkenger Gold Kenzan! Curtain Noriyuki sea battle" "Super Shinkenger Kenzan! Curtain Noriyuki true samurai skills" "Modjikara gathered !! final battle Noriyuki curtain" *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Gosei Black) "It Genru !! to Tensou squadron Goseiger Theater G Rosso" "Goseinaito descent! Power of justice Tensou !!" "Clash! Goseiger VS Dark Gosei jar" "Mamoruhoshi angel descended! Miracle of the last turn." *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (Gokai Red) "It Genru !! pirate squadron Gokaiger Theater G Rosso" "Full speed forward! Gokai Silver appeared!" "Pirate power explosion! Treasure Island Great Battle !!" "Vasco Revealed! Daigekitotsu !! aerial city midwinter" The "pirate Gather! decide ze final wave" *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (Red Buster) "Genru to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Theater G Rosso!" "Emergency mobilization! Go Buster Ace start !!" "New warrior appeared! Beat & stag !!" "Strongest pirate Genru! Turnout case Go-Busters!" "Eternal Kizuna! Go-Busters Last Mission !!" *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (Kyoryu Black) "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! The Genru to Theater G Rosso !!" "Thunder of hero Kyo Liu Gold Kenzan !!" The term "allele-ze! Midsummer today Liu Decisive Battle !!" "Huge amount evolution! G Rosso de Carnival !!" "Ze decide! Mightiest of Brave finish !!" *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (ToQ 1gou) "Ressha sentai toqger! In Theater G Rosso and Genru !!" "Starting progress! Dream of G Rosso No. !!" "New Warrior No. 6 start! Flame express decisive battle !! of" "I will be Retsu-sha! Hyper special grade No. 1 starting progress !!" "Last train is coming! Shine Rainbow line !!" *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (StarNinger) "It Genru !! to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Theater G Rosso" "Turn of trampled to death! New warrior star ninja over calling on !!" "Strongest ninja ze violent! Midsummer of ninja festival !!" The "negative is not fight! The transcendence! Ninjutsu battle !!" External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/蔦宗正人 *Masato Tsutamune at the IMDb * at the * at the Category:Actors Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members